Colossus
__TOC__ Description " No, it is not a costume, but a real tank-shaped armour that allows us to attack all our enemies defenses! Try it out!" ''Heavy armored mechanical unit specialized in destroying enemy defenses. '' Tips: *It's the most powerful unit in the game alongside the Zeppelin! *It has a great range of attack, powerful damage output, area of effect, anti-air auto targeting missiles and large HP pool make them the most efficient unit available. *It's the only unit that can match the Bazooka's range of attack at a standstill position. *Expensive, but make that up in health and damage.. *Beware of Mortar turrets. If not spaced properly, one Mortar turret will destroy a squad of Colossus quickly. *If deployed properly spaced out, even a Mortar can't stop a squad of these. It takes a max level Mortar several shots to take down a level 1 Colossus, and if the Colossi are spaced out enough so that the Mortar only ever hits one or two of them it is quite likely the Colossi will be able to burn through enough of the base to get to the Mortar and destroy it. *The only way to truly stop a squad of these is with a Bunker filled with more Colossi. *Colossus has a homing missile that can can follow the S-Trikes movement and hunt them down. *You will need at least one Star Base Level 7 and 15,998,920 Minerals to unlock it. *Like the Starlinator and Zeppelin, it is avalible for you to trade in as a Collection if you get the corresponding materials. *It has lock on ability for S-Trikes and Falcons when in a Defense Bunker or Friends Bunker. *Even with it's large pool of health, these can still get destroyed easily from well-placed turrets *Best all-purpose unit *It's somewhat slow, so sending it on it's own against many defences is not a good idea. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 12000 | Damage Stage 1 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Speed Stage 1 = 0.3 | Range Stage 1 = 200 | Size Stage 1 = 40 | Building Time Stage 2 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 13500 | Damage Stage 2 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Speed Stage 2 = 0.45 | Range Stage 2 = 200 | Size Stage 2 = 40 | Building Time Stage 3 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 13500 | Damage Stage 3 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Speed Stage 3 = 0.6 | Range Stage 3 = 200 | Size Stage 3 = 40 | Building Time Stage 4 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 13500 | Damage Stage 4 = 2000 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Speed Stage 4 = 0.6 | Range Stage 4 = 200 | Size Stage 4 = 40 | Building Time Stage 5 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 15000 | Damage Stage 5 = 2000 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Speed Stage 5 = 0.75 | Range Stage 5 = 200 | Size Stage 5 = 40 | Building Time Stage 6 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 15000 | Damage Stage 6 = 2000 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Speed Stage 6 = 0.75 | Range Stage 6 = 200 | Size Stage 6 = 40 | Building Time Stage 7 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 17000 | Damage Stage 7 = 2500 | Damage Type Stage 7 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 1.11/Sec | Target Stage 7 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 7 = All Units | Speed Stage 7 = 0.75 | Range Stage 7 = 200 | Size Stage 7 = 40 }} Gallery Lv 1 colossus.png|A level 1 Colossus Colossus.jpg|Full Colossus Collection. Supercolossus.png|colossus medal Colo7.PNG|Super Collosus See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |Category5= |}} Category:Vehicles Category:Units Images